In for a checkup
Log title:'' In for a checkup '''Characters: Stormfront, Starlock, Soundwave, Delusion Location:'' Ibex Foothills - Northern Hemisphere – Cybertron '''Date: September 12,2019 TP:” Harmony of Harmonex TP Summary: Soundwave finally gets his optic fixed after a fight at Harmone As logged by: Soundwave Category:Logs Ibex Foothills - Northern Hemisphere - Cybertron Stormfront has arrived. Soundwave is by himself at the foothills of Ibex, watching over Harmonex from afar. He shakes his head about soemthing or another. Stormfront steps carefully along the ground as he moves in closer to the Decepticon. The confidence is definately not something that comes from Dust Devil. At least not the Dust Devil that soundwave knew. He frowns and tilts his head before looking back at the city. "Harder to hear it from up here. I'm assuming you were chased ou?"? Soundwave watches Stormfront approach with that prime-like confidence. "Ah. Good evening, Stormfront. No. Oddly they let me go back. I just got tired of deaing with the Dominicons on the other side of the wall." He says. "Im about ready to just call it a draw." after a year of fighting hes ready to give up. Weird. Stormfront sighs and watches from this vantage point. "Sometimes in order to advance, one must step back and at times retreat until an obstacle is removed or the situation has changed" He looks at Soundwave, "We live long lives...or at least should live long lives. There will be a time to hear the songs from within again. You survived a few million years without hearing its call. You will be fine until the situation settles. Megatron offering to melt down the area with his cannon did not help. At least everyone knows that you aren't out to destroy the place. Let The Dominicons and Megatron cool their jets. Perhaps if you convince him to help aerate the fallen, it will let him release some pent up aggression and forget his interest in Harmonex." Soundwave tilts his head. He has one optic still, the other shot out by Cerebros during the fight, his optic band cracked and shattered on the right side. He is also covered in minor dents and seems to be running on fumes.. "Lord Megatron has been humiliated. I know if I stay around there, it will encourage him to retaliate. I made a choice. Let the Dominicons have a place of little to no military value, or let my Lord destroy the crystals so people will not forget his power." He says. "I chose to save the crystals by drawing him away." Soundwave adds "I am surprised you do nt find the same aggression towards me that Encore does." Stormfront tilts his head, "Aggression on you for what? The Cerebros issue or something else. Cerebros was as much an issue with the Autobots as with the Decepticons. He should have been monitored better else the interaction with you would not have happened. So who is more at blame? You are attempting to do what makes strategic sense for your faction. So yes, the other faction is not going to be happy. But if you wave fingers in front of a scraplet, how can you not expect to be bit?'" Soundwave pauses. "Bringing the war to Harmonex. THe Cerebros issue." he says. "I was under orders and acted on them. I chose my Lord and my empire over the city." Stormfront says, "I personally do not believe you brought the war to Harmonex. Did it follow you loyally like you follow Megatron? Yes. What has happened has happened. You choose the noble sacrifice of staying away in order to keep the peace and protect Harmonex. And in doing so also protect Cybertron at this time. Be patient as you normally are. I am sure you will hear the crystals and maybe we will find a reason or way to convince Megatron to leave them alone." He sighs softly, "If only we could turn his passion toward rebuilding....Primus he would be a leader unrivaled. The Cybertronians that would flock to him simply because he gave them a home that was safe and prosperous without the senate's stupidity. I pray that you will someday find a way to convince him of what his path COULD be."" Soundwave pauses. "I have recorded them. If I cannot hear them up close anymore, it is a loss. However...I believe you are right. You see that Megatron, the one I see, the one I serve. You see the leader he can be. That he is when he doesnt have to enforce his leadership. Destruction is easier then rebuilding. I think he wants to conquer first before rebuilding." He shakes his head. "He doesn't listen to me as much as I'd like. I did convince him the crystals are beautiful. He said it. You heard it." Stormfront says, "Yes I heard it. But Megatron needs to understand that if he is bent on destroying all before rebuilding, there may be nothing left to rebuild. I was not lying when I said that Cybertron's fate is precarious as of present. The destruction of a single city may be enough to tip the scales toward Primus' end. Then the Fallen and Unicron really will have won."" Soundwave pauses. "Personally , I think he shoudl concentrate on rebuilding and fortifying what we have. Tarn, Vos and Kaon could all use some work as well as Polyhex and the surrounding areas." he holds his head, wiping some dried energon from his bad optic. "Should get this fixed when I have the chance." Stormfront says, "I would offer to help...but my supply of assorted colors of Duct and electrical tape would only annoy your superiors. I am glad to see that Cerebros did stand up for himself at least a little. It would be like seeing one of your new cassettes bullied and knocked around and worrying that this was what happened every time that they were out by themselves." Soundwave chuckles. 'I can live with it. Its not that big a deal. Just wish people'd stop calling me Shockwave." he says, shaking his head. Stormfront says, "I'll have to convince Cerebros that besides Shockwave having a single optic, you have a personality." Soundwave shakes his head. "People would disagree with you on that." Stormfront says, "I find that people disagree on a lot of topics. But not all matter. And if they question my speaking with you that is also their problem. Neither of us are seeking information nor giving it away. And I believe we have an accord that if we face each other on the battlefield then we do what we must to survive, to protect those around us and do as we are commanded by those above us." Soundwave pauses. "I know I do not show much emotion." He says. "I am not outward like a lot of people. I do enjoy your company." Soundwave is sitting down outside Harmonex, having a quiet and oddly friendly conversation with Stormfront. He's still missing that right optic , but doenst have his datapad out. Maybe hes taking a few minutes to look at Harmonex from the outskirts and contemplate things. Starlock comes walking out of Harmonex's area, still exhausted from the long political dance she'd been doing with KNightmare the other night, still thinking over some things, regretting others, but other all just... content, and thinking... When she sees Soundwave and Stormfront, she stops to watch for a few moments, wondering if it would be okay for her to step over... And he's still missing that damn optic?! good gods he's just as bad as some of her bot patients. Stormfront nods, "I also enjoy yours. And your music. But unless others start seeing each other as fellow Cybertronians, the war will never end. I hope to show that there are other ways besides grabbing your weapon first to interact with each other. Sometimes it's okay to stand and talk while watching your favorite city in the distance." Stormfront glances in Starlock's direction and gives her a nod and friendly grin. Soundwave nods to Starlock, giving her an inviting headtilt. He seems to be moving slowly today,a s if exhausted. "As a species thats just what we do. We are prone to violence, I'm afraid." he says. "My favorite city.. hmm." he chuckles. "It's in the top ten. Its been a while since I have made music you know. Too busy with work." Starlock nods, and approaches, her cape swaying with her as she walks, she soon stops beside the two, and crosses her arms, looking out at her home. "....Really should fix that optic of ya's before someone /else/ calls ya' Shockwave for it." She'd chirp... Doctor's gonna Doctor. Stormfront says, "I offered duct tape but that's not exactly sound medical advice. Its a pleasure to see you Starlock." Soundwave murmurs. "It is fine. I function well without it." He says. "Besides. medical is surely busy with Lo.." he pauses. "Other things." he tenses at the mention of seeing someone abotu this. Maybe he has reason to fear medics as of late. He scowls. "You know well I am not Shockwave." Starlock chuckles at his little bite back and sighs and moved over in front of him and knees down. "May I then?" She'd ask, pulling a medical get from her subspace. "I warn, I'm not as /rough/ as your medics." She'd say as if they /liked it/ that way. "And Yes, Duct Tape is not sound medical advice." She'd quip to Stormfront with a smile. Stormfront frowns faintly, "The main issue I have with you repairing him is if the Decepticons or Megatron were to take note of it. I would be unhappy if the only sane Decepticon were to be offlined because you put a bandaid on him." Soundwave considers for a long moment. "Considering the location of the damage you may have to remove the visor and helmet." he tenses. "I trust if I do you will both keep your emotions calm?" now why would someone need to do that? he considers. "I don't think they would notice or be concerned, honestly. They do not watch me that closely." Starlock chuckles again an grins. "I can handle that, sides, not the /worst/ thing I've seen, that I think goes to the fountain full of cybertronian corpses and energon." She'd nod as if that was something normal. "I'm a doctor and medic, I've seen and felt with the worst of the worst, pretty sure I can keep myself calm." She'd smile. She glanced to Stormfront, taking note of his worry, giving a nod though, as Soundwave assures it would be okay. Stormfront nods and looks back out at Harmonex. "I rarely react to things that strongly. " Soundwave pauses. "I've never seen that before, but surely I've been responsible for something similar." he releases hydraulics on the side of his helmet, and lets his faceplate retract, as well as the synthesizer hthat makes his voice so....unique. Without it, his voice is deep and raspy as if hes had vocalizer damage in the past. He removes the helmet slowly, careful as he retracts the cracked visor. His remaining optic is a deep amber, not the Decepticon red that his visor is. His head is round and smooth with connectors for the helmet to fit into several ports. Apparently its a custom design, designed to block and muffle the sounds of everything around him. His face is long and angular a smooth white against his black and blue head. The only scarring he has is a long scar at the base of his head from a very old injury that never healed right. He says softly. "I do not trust many people with any of this." He says. "Consider this a show of good faith." his face is fairly emotionless, a mask of pure control. Starlock blinks surprised for a moment, but closes her optics and dips her head in silent understanding. She'd roll out her tools on a stariel cloth, set down a clean pan from the medical kit. She'd raise her hands away from the two, her hands, up to her elbow joints suddenly heat up, and brusts of hot steam escape off the platting, sterilizing her hands. She'd reach over and null his pain receptors, and start her work with her tools, at least her hands are warm. "...No one in war is innocent... I've had to give merciful ends to other meches lives, because they were to far gone, dying from their injuries, and it was painful for them.. So I had to make things quick, and save them that agony." She'd explain softly. Stormfront is curious but courteous and quiet as Starlock works. He glances at Soundwave before turning his attention to Harmonex where his other worries catch his attention, allowing Soundwave some privacy. Soundwave lets her work, tensing a bit as his pain receptors are numbed- a strange experience among con medics. He stays pretty still, wincing at the sounds of even the tools working. "I do not envy you your profession." he almost whispers, moving a hand to his temples a moment before letting Starlock continue. He then does something he very rarely odes, even at his own medbay. He lets his shoulder relax and just lets Starlock work. Once hes talked into getting repairs, hes a compliant medic even for field repairs. He gives an affirmative thumbbs up to Starlock to anaswer her, staying perfectly still as she repairs the blaster damage. Starlock nodded, she's working deftly, it's not the first optic she's had to replace after all, even with his special helm design, her own mood becoming something of melancholy as she works, and thinks. "Its... Rough... I will say." She'd agree, before leaning back to look at the work she'd done, and gave a soft smile. "How's that?" Soundwave will know though, that smile betrays what she's feeling. Soundwave recalibrates his optic, letting it settle in for a moment. He does seem to mimic whatever emotions are around him with the helmet off, becoming a bit more melancholy himself. "They will...no vengeance wont help. They will be remembered. Perhaps a memorial should be built in a neutral place for all sides. We dont really have a graveyard do we?" Soundwave is a bit outside the city gates with Starlock and Stormfront. Delusion has caught him at a rare moment of total exposure. Literally. He has his helmet off, placed to the side, his optic band retracted and faceplate removed so Starlock can get a look at that shattered optic. The optic thats remaining is a deep amber, not the Decetpticon red and his rounded black head is covered in nodes as if something connects to it. Most likely something under his helm. His speech synthesizer is off as well as its part of the helm. His face is long,and pure white with an actual nose and mouth under that. He looks like some boxy neutral if he didnt have that symbol orthat constant, gaze around. Without the helmet, everything is amplified. All the signals, all the voices, all the sounds. Everything is extremely loud to him. His hand goes to his temples every now and then as she works, but otherwise he seems relaxed. Starlock's optics traced the ground.. She'd... seen something on the heck his helm that disturbed her, but should she tell..? It cause him distress, would he even believe her..? She'd look up keeping soft optics as she sat there on the ground from where she worked, cleaning her hands, lost in thought, her platting shuttering lightly. "It would be nice... Lost light festival I spoke about would be specific to remembering the dead as well.. lighting lanterns at night, to send floating into the sky.... A memorial is something I've always planned for." She'd nod. The sight is unusual enough that Delusion does not proceed straight into the city, but instead descends to land nearby and observe, transforming from jet to robot mode and clasping her hands behind her back. Stormfront says, "No...not a graveyard. Perhaps something tranquil, an energon fountain with crystals....And if we can find them, I'd want an image of every bot who has passed throughout the war, Maybe a small blurb about the mech, where they came from, something they liked. But if you go up to the memorial and tell it a name, it should display a hologram with that person. That way everyone will be remembered. Even if we can't find pics of everyone, their name should be added in." Soundwave tenses suddenly as somethng hits him. Maybe its the noise, maybe its osmeones thought, who knows. "something disturbs you." its not a question. Its a statement. He looks to Stormfront next "Memorial, yes. Perhaps." his voice trails off a bit, and he pauses as he hears more footfalls. "Hurry. I cant be exposed like this long." Starlock his looking at Soundwave as he says that, and forces herself to spill the answer. "You have...needle scarring on the back of your neck..Do.. Do you know how those got the--" She'd perk up at the fact someone was coming, and brought her cape around both her and Soundwave's helms, and continued working now, going quicker, but attempting to not fudge anything up. Delusion crouches on a ridge that overlooks the odd little group, sharp optics picking out every detail. The way her targets startle at her presence. Or, perhaps, any presence. This certainly looks like a private gathering. She waits for somebody to look her way before nodding any greeting. Soundwave glares at Starlock. "Yes. Probably. This helmet wasnt the first thing that was tried to mute things." he says. "It happens." He seems pretty non-chalant about it. "If you think my thoughts have been altered, know that my loyalty is my own. Know that my choices were voulantary and most likely ancient. Not many people ahve seen what you have tonight." he reaches out for that helmet, ready to put it back on whether or not his optic is fully fixed. "This isnt the place for this." he tenses visibly. Stormfront is watching the city for the most part but does turn and nod his head politely to Delusion. "I hope we were not disturbing you." Delusion smirks at Stormfront. "I would expect it to be the other way around if someone is to be disturbed," she observes. "I seem to to have interrupted." Soundwave pauses. "Simply an optical repair." his voice is deep and raspy when he doesnt have his synthesizer attached. "Got tired of ..what does Starlock call it. The Shockwave treatment." he syas. "It should be done shortly. In the meantime. I would request limiting loud, sudden sounds." he knows by requesting that hes pretty much asking for it. Figured he'd try. Starlock nodded simply to Soundwave, she's focused now, quickly getting everything back together there, under her cape. Though on the outside they probably looked silly! Well mostly Starlock as she had her cape flipped over her and Soundwave's helms. She'd bring a hand out and point to the group, not looking out from under her cape. "And I'll be holding Ya'll to that, else I'ma bap ya with my stave." She'd threaten, before bringing her hand back under. "There.." She'd say to Soundwave, looking ihm over. Delusion slides down the ridge (totally unnecessary, given anti-grav, but only moderately loud rather than catastrophic) and strolls closer. "I suppose I should thank you, Autobot," she addresses Starlock. "This scene is quite the novelty. It's not every day I can observe Soundwave being sensible." Soundwave murmurs. "Well it took some convincing." was that sarcasm? "She's a very good medic. That thing with the pain receptors was new." He says. "Something I will try when I do my own repairs." he pauses. "I will have to return to base. Apparantly no one else can figure out the access locks to armory six even with detailed instructions." whatever that means. "I hope that whatever you saw and did satisfied your curiousity." his voice is back to normal as he clicks his synthesizer and helmet back into place. "I will replace the optic band and get a through check over for anything that may have been placed in there while Im at base. Im sure you understand my reasoning." Stormfront grins faintly, "Sensibility is a novelty for all factions at times." Starlock quirked a ridge. "That's like.. Basic training.. From my time, you guys really don't teach that?" She'd question, clearly concerned. "Geez, no wonder y'all are a wreck." She'd vent, on that note she'd get his sensors turned back on, and lifted her cape back into place, allowing him to get up, and gave a nod in understanding. She'd take a vent to try and clam herself as she sat there and looked down to her tools, starting to clean them up, she still had that old Harmonxian crystal necklace around her neck. Delusion nods agreement with Stormfront. "A statement that bears repeating." She arches an optic ridge at Starlock. "Decepticon medics tend to come in two stripes- those that don't consider patient comfort to be worth the extra time, and those that prefer their patients to suffer." Starlock pinched her nose bridge and shook her helm, it's not like it was... Not known to her, but still it made her groan. "My point still stands." She'd sigh, before cleaning up the dirty tools, as she watched him good, but did smile a bit sadly. She'd then look up at Delusion. "I believe you are one of the Dominicons, correct?" She'd ask with a tilt of her helm. Delusion nods. "I am." She places a hand on her chestplate and bows. "Delusion, at your service. And you are?" Stormfront tilts his head and nods. "At least they aren't welding you to the table or magnetizing you to it. Ratchet can be cruel at times." "Fairly, I'd magnetize you to the berth too if you're trying to get up after having had your spark nearly pierced!" Starlock would quip, putting her fists on her hips platting... This was clearly a common occurrence with her. She'd look back to the Dominicon.” "Starlock of Harmonex, Doctor, Combat medic, and.. one hoping to start rebuilding Harmonex, for everyone." She had a goal, and was going to aim for it. "And autobot." She'd nod. Delusion arches an optic ridge at Stormfront. "And you? Has the young Devil started his own faction now?" Starlock would nod simply as she wasn't talked to afterwards, she'd get her tools together and took a vent, looking out to Harmonex in thought, quietly humming along to what she recalled of the crystals melody. Stormfront says, "My apologies, I am Stormfront. I was called here to help with the Fallen issue. Dust Devil was apparently unequipped to hand this situation and it is hoped that the difference will mean more survive the encounter and that there is a Cybertron afterwards." Delusion hmms. "Interesting." Delusion nods to both the Autbots and heads on towards Harmonex. "Don't let me stop your two in your business." And she waves as she goes. Starlock nodded and kept looking out and then to Dust Devil. "...So, tell me about the Fallen situation, I wanna help." She'd say simply, despite knowing what /that/ meant. Category:2019 Category:Logs Category:Harmony of Harmonex TP